


Everything Stays

by heiruuu



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A little bit of angst, Angst, BillDip, Everything Stays, Gravity Falls - Freeform, M/M, i used an adventure time song lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiruuu/pseuds/heiruuu
Summary: Dipper leaves for collage, and so does Bill. They promised to see each other again, another day, another time.But promises are meant to be broken, right?





	Everything Stays

**Author's Note:**

> bRomaNCeeee nOtHinG ReAlLy GaY aBoUt iT-

(Let's go in the garden.)

The young man got off the bus, a bag or two in his hands. He smiled lightly, taking in the awfully familiar scent of pinecones, pine trees, and squirrels.

(You'll find something waiting...) 

He looked around the sleepy town, reminiscing the bittersweet memories. 

(Right there where you left it, 

Lying upside down.)

"Dipper!" A feminine voice called, causing for him to turn around. He was immediately tackled into a hug by his sister. 

(When you finally find it,)

"Hey, Mabes." He pulled away, smiling ever so brightly. Their moment was quickly interrupted by Stan, who coughed into his hand to get his nephew's attention. 

(You'll see how it's faded.)

"Hello, to you too, kiddo." Stan smiled, extending his arms out to hug Dipper. The brunette rushed to him and quickly hugged him. "This is the first time I'm hugging you." The young brunette chuckled, "Who said it was a hug?" His Grunkle smirked, making Dipper's eyes widen in realization. "It's a headlock!"

(The underside is lighter,)

The three bursted into a laughing fit. A few seconds later, Dipper broke free from Stan's grasp, excitement pumping into his veins. "So, where's Pacifica and your other friends?" He asked, "They're in the shack." She replied. "How about Bill? Where is he?" He asked. Mabel's and Stan's smiles morphed into frowns. "Dipper..." She started. "Didn't you hear?" Dipper raised a brow, though, worry was brewing up in him. 

(When you turn it around.) 

"Mabel, what happened?" He asked, causing for Mabel and Stan to look at it each other with sad looks. 

(Everything stays,)

Before he knew it, Dipper was running. The wind brushed against his now pale face. He made a sharp left turn, not caring wether he bumped into someone. All that mattered now was that he needed to get there. 

(Right where you left it.)

He pushed pass the trees, the branches scratching his arms in the process. A few minutes passed, and he eventually got there. 

In front of him stood Bill's house, vines covered the whole thing. It looked so abandoned and old. There were cracks on the walls as well. A few gnomes and animals passed by here and there, not noticing Dipper. 

(Everything stays,)

The brunette eyed the place. Tears were starting to prick the corners of his eyes. He can no longer hold it back, so he fell on knees, tears rapidly streaming down his cheeks. 

(But it still changes.)

Bill was gone. 

He left. 

Dipper thought that he was willing to wait, and that he wouldn't leave. He promised.... 

But promises are meant to be broken, right? 

(Ever so slightly,)

The brunette sobbed. He lost one of the people he loved the most, again. He nearly lost the blonde once, and it wasn't going to happen again. But it already did. 

(Daily and nightly,)

He cried his heart out for what seemed like hours (even though it wasn't.) A voice all too familiar caused for him to go silent,"Dipper...?" 

He slightly gasped. Dipper slowly turned his head around. There stood Bill, his face full of concern and happiness. His luggage was right next to him as well. 

(In little ways,)

The younger man bolted up, tackling the blonde into a hug. And Bill gladly hugged back, smiling brightly as he shed a few tears. Dipper was still crying, though, they were replaced with tears of joy. 

"Welcome home..." 

(When everything stays.)


End file.
